Bombones de san Valentín
by Pez9
Summary: Haru intenta expresarle sus sentimientos a la mano derecha de Tsuna, Gokudera, el problema es su intimidadora mirada indiferente, ¿será capaz de tomar valor y decirle lo que siente?
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! (^O^)/... alguien lee esto? bien!, este es mi primer fanfic... y... y bueno... pues... hola!... ay, me da gueguencha :/c... espero que les guste! *se va a esconder disimuladamente detrás de una planta*

Pareja: HaruxGokudera

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece (por ahora *prepara su arma*)

* * *

**Bombones de san Valentín**

Haru caminaba como siempre a la secundaria Namimori, sujetaba con sus dos manos una bolsa blanca que contenía una caja de bombones que quería darle a ese chico en san Valentín, buscó entre la gente con la mirada hasta que vio a Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera, "¿nunca están separados?" pensó con algo de molestia, pero poco le importaba con tal de cumplir su cometido, era san Valentín, la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle notar que ella siente algo por él.

Haru: Tsuna-san!,- Gritó Haru corriendo hacia el grupo de amigos.

Tsuna: Haru, que haces aquí?

Haru: eh... n-nada, solo…- Haru puso una cara pensativa y luego susurró algo en el oído de Tsuna.

Tsuna: ya veo…- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa divertida- Yamamoto, vamos.

Gokudera: lo sigo, yudaime

Tsuna: eeeh… Gokudera-kun, nos alcanzas luego, si?

Gokudera: yudaime… - Dijo Gokudera con tristeza mientras veía como Tsuna se alejaba, luego sintió como alguien le picaba el hombro

Haru: G- Gokudera-san…- Gokudera bajó la mirada y vio la cabeza agachada de Haru.

Gokudera: ¿Qué quieres, mujer estúpida?

Haru lo miró con tristeza provocando confusión en el peliblanco, usualmente le respondía con enojo "¡Haru no es estúpida!, ¡Tu eres el estúpido!" o algo así. Gokudera la miró extrañado y luego desvió la mirada con indiferencia

Gokudera: ya dime qué quieres

Haru: Hahi!... yo… G-gokudera…-san…- Haru volvió a acachar la cabeza para esconder su rubor, y le extendió las manos ofreciéndole la bolsa.

Gokudera lo recibió y abrió la bolsa espiando su contenido.

Gokudera: Ya veo…

Haru: S-si?

Gokudera: ¿quieres que se lo entregue al decimo verdad?

Haru: eh… eh… si!, por favor Gokudera-san, podrías dárselo a Tsuna-san por mi?- Rió nerviosamente, llena de un rubor que dejaba pálidos a los tomates.

Gokudera: tss, como quieras- dijo indiferentemente alejándose de ella con la bolsa en la mano.

Haru vio como Gokudera se alejaba de ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, "estúpida", se dijo con resentimiento.

* * *

Finaliza el primer capítulo

bueno, damas y damos hermosos y preciosos, mi primer fanfic :DD espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen reviews, acepto criticas constructivas, amenazas,... lo que sea, solo comenten T^T xDD okno, ah!, y galletitas, tambien acepto galletitas o cualquier otro comestible azucarado

ah!, otra cosa, sé que por ahí sobraron y faltaron algunas comas y... bueno, muchas faltas de ortografía

nos leemos :33


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gentecita, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo :33

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Gokudera: Yudaime!, espere!- Gokudera corría hacia ellos con la bolsa blanca en la mano.

Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun?- El decimo lo miró extrañado

Gokudera: Yudaime!, esto es para usted- le entregó la bolsa con orgullo y un sonrojo en las mejillas (como todos sabemos)- es de parte de la mujer estúpida.

Tsuna: Para mí? De Haru?

Gokudera: Si, esa mujer es muy rara, pensábamos que ya lo había superado, pero bueno, supongo que el décimo no puede evitar ser popular entre las chicas- Rodeó el cuello de Tsuna con un brazo y una sonrisa orgullosa.

Tsuna rió falsa y nerviosamente.

Gokudera: pero aún me preocupa el comportamiento de esa chica- Dijo soltando a Tsuna con cara indiferente.

Tsuna: a que te refieres?

Gokudera le contó todo sobre lo ocurrido con Haru

Tsuna: ya… ya veo- dijo Tsuna con una falsa sonrisa

Yamamoto: Vaya Gokudera!- Dijo Yamamoto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- para ser tan inteligente, eres bastante tonto

Gokudera: A quien llamas tonto?, maniático del beisbol!, además, lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido- le gritó Gokudera con un puño levantado y la típica vena sobresaliente sobre la cabeza.

Yamamoto rió alegremente como siempre.

Gokudera: Tss, como sea, vámonos decimo, tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes.

Tsuna: Si, Gokudera-kun- Tsuna rió nerviosamente pensando en sus complicadas explicaciones teóricas que nunca terminaba entendiendo.

* * *

**Haru POV **

No podía creer que fui tan cobarde, de verdad me sentía estúpida, era cosa de entregarle la bolsa y decirle que era para él, pero no, tuve miedo. Me dolía mucho pensar en su mirada indiferente, pero es una de las cosas que me encantaba de él, me hubiera gustado gritar a todo pulmón "¡te amo, Gokudera!" sí, yo amaba a Gokudera Hayato.

Creo que mi almohada iba a explotar, cada vez que pensaba en él, la apretaba con más fuerza. Con la espalda apoyada en la pared de mi cuarto, presioné mi cara sobre la almohada y ahogué un grito de frustración.

"Alto", me dije levantando la cabeza de la almohada, acababa de recordar que dentro de la caja de bombones había dejado una carta muy cursi expresándole lo que sentía por él, lo sé, estoy bastante grande para escribir cartas de amor, pero su rostro indiferente me intimidaba demasiado. Tenía que hacer algo, por suerte le había dicho a Tsuna que la caja era para Gokudera, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que él la leyera. Me levanté rápidamente, lancé la almohada lejos y corrí a casa de Tsuna.

Mientras corría, me sentía como Tsuna cuando gritaba "¡Reborn!", me traía tantos recuerdos, esa fue la vez en que me enamoré de Tsuna, pero no sé cuando exactamente comenzó a gustarme Gokudera. Perdida en mis pensamientos choqué con algo y caí.

Gokudera: Mujer estúpida!, ve por dónde vas- Lo miré confundida y luego me di cuenta de que era él.

Haru: Hahi!, G-Gokudera-san gomen

* * *

**Gokudera POV**

Esa mujer estúpida, no sé en qué estaba pensando, además, que hace a estas horas en las calles?... a menos que…

Gokudera: IRÁS A VER AL DECIMO, VERDAD? DEJA DE ACOSARLO MUJER ESTÚPIDA!- Le grité, esta chica me estaba cansando.

Haru: NO LO ESTABA ACOSANDO!, DEJÉ ALGO IMPORTANTE EN SU CASA.

Gokudera: SI CLARO, HOY NI SIQUIERA FUISTE A SU CASA- la atrapé!… esperen, que es eso?- Que tienes en la frente?

Miré su frente, tenía una herida con sangrado muy abundante, buscó con desesperación en su frente, tal vez pensó que me refería a un barrito o algo así, no puede evitar sonreír.

Gokudera: Te está sangrando la frente- tomé sus muñecas para evitar que siguiera buscando, creo que… se sonrojó?, no, no puede ser. Guié su mano a la herida y miró sus dedos.

Haru: Hahi!, es mucha sangre.

Gokudera: Ven- Le tomé la mano para levantarnos (estábamos de rodillas en el suelo)

Haru: Que haces?- me preguntó mientras la llevaba tomada de la muñeca- a donde vamos?

Gokudera: A mi casa- Le dije con mi inevitable indiferencia.

Haru: Que?!

Gokudera: queda más cerca que tu casa- la llevé a rastras- tenemos que curar tu herida- Estoy seguro de que en algún lugar por ahí leí que la sangre durante la noche puede atraer a los vampiros.

* * *

Lambo-san quiere hablar esta vez!

Bien lambo, habla ¬¬

eeeh... eh... ¡LAMBO-SAN SE COMERÁ LAS GALLETAS DE PEZ!

¿Qué?, no!, son mías! me las dieron a mi!

a Lambo-san no le importa, ahora son de él *toma las galletas y se va corriendo*

Lambooooo, vuelve aquí con mis galletas T-T

Lamento eso, dejen sus reviewsitos

nos leemos :DD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Narradora POV

Gokudera arrastró a Haru todo el camino hasta su casa, él se decía que quería curar su herida solo por lo que había leído sobre los vampiros, pero era una tonta excusa que se hizo porque en el fondo quería ayudarla.

Gokudera: Y… listo- Dijo Gokudera mientras terminaba de curar la herida de Haru.

Haru: Gracias Gokudera- se sonrojó levemente.

Gokudera: Cuéntame, que hacías en las calles de noche?

Haru: Ya te dije, tenía que buscar algo importante en casa de Tsuna.

Gokudera: Y que era?- Gokudera se resignó a creerle.

Haru: em… nada… mi… teléfono.

Gokudera: Ya veo… bien, vamos a buscarlo- se levantó y le extendió la mano.

Haru: Pero… es muy tarde

Gokudera: tss, no me importa, de todos modos vivo solo, a nadie le va a importar, además, estamos cerca, no?

Haru: E-está bien Gokudera-san- Le ofreció una sonrisa tierna con un leve rubor, tomó su mano y se levantó.

Caminaron juntos a casa de Tsuna, hablaron de todo tipo de cosas en el camino, Gokudera comenzó a darse cuenta de que Haru no era tan estúpida como él creía, de hecho, era una mujer muy inteligente, casi tanto como él.

Gokudera: No eres tan estúpida como te ves- rió

Haru: Que?, ah, gracias, supongo- haru desvió la mirada el piso.

Gokudera: Que?, ah!, no, no quise decir eso, no pienses mal, quiero decir que no eres una estúpida, como yo pensaba- Le dijo nerviosamente, Haru lo miró por un momento y le sonrió.

Llegaron a casa de Tsuna y tocaron la puerta, su madre abrió.

Nana: ah!, hola chicos- Dijo la madre de Tsuna sonriente como siempre- vaya, así que por fin están de novios.

HyG: ¡¿Qué?! no!, no somos novios.

Nana: ya veo, está bien- rió- buscan a Tsuna, verdad?, pasen.

Gokudera: Pasa tú- le dijo Gokudera a Haru- son tus cosas, verdad?

Haru: ha-hai- afirmó Haru- vuelvo en un segundo. Haru subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

Haru POV

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y entré rápidamente en la habitación de Tsuna-san.

Haru: TSUNA-SAN!- grité al entrar a su habitación- NO LEAS LA CARTA!

Tsuna-san me miró extrañado, pero bien, ¿Quién no lo haría?. Observé su habitación, la bolsa estaba intacta en la mesa de noche de Tsuna, ni siquiera la había abierto.

Haru: T-tu… ni siquiera abriste la bolsa.

Tsuna: Claro que no, no era mía, era de Gokudera, sabía que la vendrías a buscar.

Haru: T-Tsuna-san- Dije con lágrimas en los ojos, corrí hacia él y lo abracé.

Reborn: Ciaossu- Me saludó reborn después de haberlo despertado.

Haru: Reborn-chan!, gomen, creo que te desperté.

Reborn: no te preocupes Haru- Tan amable como siempre (N: con Haru xDD)- no te está esperando Gokudera afuera?

Haru: Ha-hai!, tienes razón Reborn-chan- Le dije saliendo de la habitación de Tsuna- Gracias, adiós!

Narradora POV

Haru salió de la casa de Tsuna con la bolsa en una mano.

Gokudera: Este no es tu teléfono!, fuiste a casa del décimo para recuperar tu bolsa?- se la quitó de las manos

Haru: Gokudera-san!, devuélvemela!- se abalanzó sobre Gokudera con los brazos intentando alcanzar su bolsa mientras él la detenía con su mano en su cara y la otra en lo alto.

Gokudera: Porqué era tan importante recuperar esto?- preguntó enojado abriendo la bolsa.

Haru: ¡Deja eso!

Gokudera sacó la caja.

Haru: Te lo advierto…

Gokudera: no me da miedo una mujer estúpida-sacó la caja de la bolsa

Haru: ¡Gokudera Hayato!- Gritó mientras Gokudera abría la caja encontrando la carta- n-no te atrevas a leerla!

Gokudera hizo caso omiso a las amenazas de la chica y leyó la carta (N: ujujui que malote c:), Haru dejó de forcejear y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Gokudera: Ha-Haru- le apartó las manos de la cara, quedaron mirándose por varios minutos.

Reborn: Bésala ya, cobarde!- Dijo reborn saliendo de la nada con una patada voladora, como siempre, esta aterrizó en la cabeza de Hayato provocando el beso entre los dos jóvenes.

Los ojos de los dos estaban completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, Gokudera tomó las mejillas de la chica continuando el beso, este y Haru cerraron sus ojos correspondiéndose el uno con el otro, Reborn esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa y los dejó solos mientras el beso continuaba.

**FIN**

* * *

Terminé! :'DDD Les gustó? *con galletas en la boca*

Habia pensado en hacer otro capitulo con el futuro de los dos *O* pero no se ¿les gusta la idea?

Gracias por leer :33


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo extra xDD espero que les haya gustado mi fanfic, gracias por los comentarios positivos :'33

* * *

Trece años en el futuro...

Una niña de siete años, cumplidos ese día, llamada Sora (cielo) corría hacia su padre, enojada.

Gokudera: ¿Quién te ha vestido así?

Sora: ¡Mamá lo ha echo! ¡Dile que no me quiero poner esto!- La pobre niña estaba vestida con un vestido empalagosamente rosado, con muchos corazones, peinada con dos moños y unos zapatos rosados con cintas, lo único que le gustaba de su atuendo eran dos muñequeras negras que le había dado su padre.

Gokudera: Ya veo... ¡Haru! ¿Podrías venir aquí por favor?- Gritó él llamando a su esposa.

Haru: ¡En un momento!- Se escuchó desde la cocina.

Gokudera: Tss... esa mujer estúpida- Sonrió- ¿Qué tienes ahí pequeña?

Sora: Es... es algo que encontré- Le entregó un papel ya viejo a Gokudera.

lo leyó y sonrió.

Sora: Me imagino que mamá la escribió, ¿cierto?

Gokudera: Así es- No levantó la mirada de la carta, sonriendo nostálgicamente- ahora ve a jugar con Yushi.

Yushi (buena voluntad) era el hijo de Tsuna y kyoko, padrinos de Sora, ella estaba enamorada de él.

Sora: H-hai- La niña hizo una pose de militar con un leve sonrojo y fue a jugar con su amigo.

Gokudera: ¡Cámbiate esa ropa de niñita primero!- Le gritó su padre- y apúrate si quieres tiempo a solas con él, los demás están por llegar

Sora: ¡Papá!- Le reprochó la niña antes de irse a su cuarto a cambiarse- no digas esas cosas- estaba roja como un tomate.

Gokudera sonrió viendo como su hija se iba, le recordaba a el.

Haru: ¿Querías hablarme de algo?

Gokudera miró el pedazo de papel.

Gokudera: No, no te preocupes- La besó en la frente y luego bajó a sus labios.

...

Midori: ¡Midori-san ha llegado!- Midori (verde, súper creativo :DD) era la hija de dos años de Lambo e I-pin, acababa de cruzar la puerta con una pose triunfante.

I-Pin: Lo sentimos- Lambo e I-pin se unieron a la celebración.

Midori: ¡Midori-san se comerá todo el pastel! jajajaja.

Lambo: Déjale un poco a papá.

Midori: No!, no lo compartiré con nadie.

I-Pin: Si te comportas, en casa te daré todo el ramen que quieras- Su madre le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Lo pensó unos segundos.

Midori: ¡Está bien!- Se fue saltando alegremente- ¡Me comeré todo el ramen que mamá me de, no compartiré con nadie!

Ryohei, Hana y su hija Hikari (luz) entraron a casa de la familia Hayato.

Hana: Ryohei, no me dijiste que habrían tantos niños.

Ryohei: H-hana, es un cumpleaños infantil- Una enorme gota estilo anime se dibujó en su cabeza- Bien Hikari, ¿prometes que te portarás bien?

Hikari: Si- Con una enorme sonrisa.

Ryohei: ¿Si, qué?

Hikari: ¡SI AL EXTREMO!- Hizo la típica pose de ryohei gritando a todo pulmón.

Ryohei: Esa es mi niña- Mirando como se iba, con lágrimas de orgullo.

Gokudera: Esa niña es tan escandalosa como tú.

Ryohei: ¡Silencio, cabeza de pulpo!

Gokudera: ¡Cállate tú, cabeza de césped!

Los dos apegaron sus frentes con un puño levantado en pose de lucha.

Mukuro: Kufufufu-mukuro acababa de entrar a la casa- No importa lo que hagan, siempre van a ser los mismos mediocres guardianes.

Chrome: Mukuro...- Dijo con su voz tímida.

Mukuro: Bien, me callo- Tomó a un pequeño niño en los brazos- Ve a jugar, Jin- Bajó al niño (Jin/compasión) y este caminó timidamente hacia los demás.

Hikari: ¡Jin! ven con nosotros- ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó corriendo a jugar con los demás, Jin se sonrojó- ¡VAMOS A CELEBRAR AL EXTREMO!

Alguien cerró la puerta.

Gokudera: ¡Maniático del Basebol! ¡llegas tarde!

Yamamoto: Lo siento Gokudera- Sonriendo.

Gokudera: ¿Y donde está Mizuki?- Mizuki era la esposa de yamamoto, que conoció unos años mas tarde en un equipo contrincante de la escuela namimori.

Yamamoto: Se quedó en casa, surgió algo importante.

Gokudera: ¿tss, y tu hijo?

Yamamoto: ahí, con los demás- Señaló a un niño, su nombre era Kenshi (corazón de espada)

Gokudera se alejó indiferentemente de Yamamoto y fue a buscar al décimo.

Gokudera: Supongo que hibari no se molestó en venir.

Tsuna: Ya sabes como es- Le dio una cálida sonrisa.

La celebración duró todo el día y aún se veían niños corriendo y jugando despreocupados.

Gokudera fue a un sillón donde se encontraba Haru.

Gokudera: ¿te sucede algo?

Haru: eh? no- Dijo sonriendo- es solo que estoy algo cansada.

Él sonrió y abrazó a su esposa fuertemente mientras le besaba su mejilla.

_Gokudera: Mira lo que encontró Sora- Le dió el papel y Haru lo leyó._

_"Gokudera-kun, Ojalá tuviese el valor de presentarme frente a ti diciéndote esto, pero debo admitir que tengo miedo, tengo miedo de seguir siendo la "mujer estúpida" que conoces, tengo miedo de tu mirada y de tu rechazo, por eso te digo lo que siento por ti a través de una carta, porque mi valor no es suficiente para enfrentarme a ti._

_Te amo, Gokudera Hayato."_

Ella sonrió y besó a su esposo, con el que había pasado trece hermosos años desde que gracias a su rudeza y su costumbre de no hacer caso leyó esa pequeña carta que causó la felicidad eterna de los dos.

* * *

...Y Luego Tsuna despertó del coma inducido por el continuo bullyng :DD okno xDD

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque siento que este capitulo se desvió de HaruxGokudera, pero quería que los demás tuvieran un final feliz xDD y tuve que inventar una esposa para Yamamoto asadadsad

Pero bueno, gracias por todos los comentarios positivos y las galletas :DD


End file.
